zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Always Take The Weather
Reactivate and gather stats from the weather station for Major de Santa. Cast * Sam Yao * Sara Smith * Major de Santa * Francesca Plot Ready For Orders You are heading out to reactivate the weather station and gather information for when Abel is ready to spread Maxine’s serum. Rapprochement As you're approaching the weather station, you briefly notice what looks like a treehouse before the inhabitant starts shooting at you. Francesca's Gone Crackers Sam reminds the Major that Francesca was an Abel cook who stole supplies from the township but ran away before she was caught. Running Target The Major approves of Sam's plan to have you as a decoy to distract Francesca while Runner 8 climbs the tower. Fire Up That Station Runner 8 is ready to tackle, but Francesca wheels around and accuses her of not being what she seems, before jumping to her death. The Long Road Home Sam and the Major reassure you that you're nearly home and that you can't blame yourself for Francesca's death. Transcript MAJOR DE SANTA: Runner Five and Runner Eight, report to the gates, at the double. SAM YAO: Uh, I, uh - MAJOR DE SANTA: Yes, out with it, Yao! Speak up. SAM YAO: It’s just that - sighs MAJOR DE SANTA: Come on, come on, no dawdling there! Vital mission for you both. What was it, Yao? Out with it, man. SAM YAO: It’s, well, you know… I mean, you know they’re not really soldiers, and they’ve all volunteered, and I get the stuff about discipline and I know it’s important, but we just try to… well, we try and be a bit nicer to them, that’s all. I mean, thanks for saving our lives over and over again with your military discipline, I mean - MAJOR DE SANTA: Is that all? Never mind me, Yao. Never mind me. Runner Five, Runner Eight, you’re both doing a, uh… splendid job. Especially on the most recent sortie together. whispers There, is that better? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. It is a bit, I suppose. Recent sortie? MAJOR DE SANTA: Very hush hush, Yao. Need to know. Now Five and Eight, you’re a good little team. Got a bit of a fiddly job for you. Weather station, south by southeast of our location. Need it reactivated. We’ll need information from its instruments on windspeed when we spread our zombie countermeasure. Should be able to bring the equipment back here. You ready? SARA SMITH: Always ready for your orders, Major! MAJOR DE SANTA: Splendid. Raise the gates. siren, gates raising Confirm way is clear. Runners? Go! blows SARA SMITH: So, any danger we’re likely to encounter zoms today, Major? MAJOR DE SANTA: No, no danger. Scanned the area for you. SARA SMITH: Ah, but Runner Five and I are old mission buddies. The things we’ve seen in our times on runs we thought would be perfectly safe… Remember Five, the time the pilot from your chopper reanimated? And remember how we almost got taken prisoner by Professor Van Ark at the Jeffro Complex, to be experimented on? Yeah, anything can happen. Could run into zoms, Van Ark, anyone. SAM YAO: Yeah, maybe - MAJOR DE SANTA: Stop that, Eight. That kind of talk’s asking for trouble. No tempting fate. SAM YAO: Yeah. That’s what I was going to say. I try to never let them talk like that, because it gets everyone scared, and - MAJOR DE SANTA: Good protocol, Yao. No spreading fear in the troops. SAM YAO: Yeah, protocol. Good protocol for the troops. Yeah. MAJOR DE SANTA: You’re coming up to the weather station now. Can you see it? That large cabin on stilts around three stories up with a tower - SAM YAO: Looks like a treehouse. MAJOR DE SANTA: I don’t see quite how – laughs Yes, yes it does. Treehouse. You’ll need to climb up and - SAM YAO: Hmm… SARA SMITH: Someone’s on the deck of that weather station. SAM YAO: Someone who’s – gunshots MAJOR DE SANTA: Firearm discharge. Take cover, runners. SAM YAO: Wait a second, is that - SARA SMITH: It looks a bit like - SAM YAO: It is! It’s Francesca! Never thought I’d see that face again. FRANCESCA: Don’t come any closer! Stay back, back! SARA SMITH: It is Francesca. Well, if it isn’t a time for meeting old faces, eh, Five? MAJOR DE SANTA: Yao, you’ll have to refresh my memory. So many people. SAM YAO: Yeah, I think Francesca – or as we later called her, “Thieving Franny, the Pantry Purloiner” – came and went while you were away, Major. She was the cook for a while. Did a mean squirrel and wild apple ragout, but it turned out she’d been hoarding supplies, stealing them from our food! MAJOR DE SANTA: Bad business, hoarding food in times of war. You threw her out? SARA SMITH: She ran away before we realized it was her. SAM YAO: Mm, taking the entire Abel Township supply of Curly Wurly’s with her. FRANCESCA: Stay back! Keep away! I know you want my brain, but you cannot have it. No one can have it! I would rather die than let you have it! SARA SMITH: We’re not zombies, Francesca. We’ve just come for some equipment! FRANCESCA: You’re all zombies! Even the ones who say they are not zombies – they are the worst zombies of all! gunshot SARA SMITH: That one was too close. SAM YAO: Oh! Francesca’s gone crackers. MAJOR DE SANTA: Runners, the equipment in that weather station is vital. SARA SMITH: We’ll have to distract her and get up there, Five. You run that way, I’ll go this. She can’t keep both of us in her sights. Go! FRANCESCA: I can see you! I see you all, I know you’re all around me! gunshot SARA SMITH: She’s concentrating on Five. SAM YAO: Mm, fortunately, her aim is terrible. mutters and cries in the background But keep an eye on her. She might just hit you with a stray shot. SARA SMITH: While she’s looking that way, I think I can – yes, I’m in position at the base of the station. FRANCESCA: I haven’t slept for weeks! SAM YAO: Runner Five, Francesca can’t aim at that distance. You should be fine if you keep running in a wide half circle around her. We have to keep her from noticing Eight, because I doubt even she could miss when firing at someone directly below her. MAJOR DE SANTA: Good, tactical. Carry on. SAM YAO: Aw, thanks! Okay, so, Five – distraction duty is on you while Eight climbs the tower. Just keep moving. FRANCESCA: They’re trying to control my mind! SARA SMITH: Okay, I’ve climbed up the back of the tower. I’m on the weather station platform now. I can see where she’s been. Wow, she’s stored a lot of food up here. MAJOR DE SANTA: Guns, ammunition? SARA SMITH: Can only see the one in her hand. MAJOR DE SANTA: Five, I want you to approach the weather station in a fast, wide zigzag motion. It’ll confuse her, and with luck, she’ll - FRANCESCA: I see what you’re doing! I see you there! I know you! You’ve come for me, I know you have. I know they’ve sent you for me. They’re in e-mail, they’re in radio, they’re everywhere! gunshots MAJOR DE SANTA: Good, good, she’s firing wide. Eight, can you - SARA SMITH: In position to tackle her, Major. MAJOR DE SANTA: On my mark, Eight. FRANCESCA: I know they’ve sent you. I know! They want my food! Look at all my beautiful food! I can see you there! SAM YAO: Oh, crap. FRANCESCA: I remember you! gunshot Runner Eight! Don’t think I can’t see you hiding behind those crates! Everyone knows you’re not what you seem, Eight. glass shatters I know who you work for. gun clicks MAJOR DE SANTA: She’s out of ammunition. Now, Eight, now! FRANCESCA: No, no, you can’t take me! rattles You won’t do that to my mind! SAM YAO: Is she going to - ? FRANCESCA: You can’t! SARA SMITH: She jumped! of FRANCESCA hitting the ground SAM YAO: I couldn’t see from this angle – I didn’t think she’d - MAJOR DE SANTA: Runners, no time to mourn, sad to say. Zombies heading in from north and west, attracted by the noise. SAM YAO: And the smell of her body. Better get moving if you want to fire up that station, guys. MAJOR DE SANTA: And try to salvage whatever hoarded food you can. Always a use for that. SAM YAO: Okay, you’re outpacing those zoms, now you’re back on the main road. MAJOR DE SANTA: Home soon, hot showers, debrief. Job well done. SARA SMITH: Nasty business. SAM YAO: Listen, guys. You can’t blame yourselves. MAJOR DE SANTA: My thoughts precisely, Yao. No, the balance of her mind was disturbed. This long, horrifying war has taken its toll on all of us. When it’s over, then we’ll be able to heal and begin afresh. SAM YAO: And you really think… you really think it can be over? MAJOR DE SANTA: Certain of it, Yao. Certain. SAM YAO: Come on home, then, runners. There are clean sheets and a good meal waiting for you.Category:Mission Category:Season Two